


Of Rules and Work

by DerpDerpDeku



Series: Collared [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sexual Slavery, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpDerpDeku/pseuds/DerpDerpDeku
Summary: Alexandria isn't too happy about her new role as Lucien's sex slave. At least there are a few benefits from being a slave to the Emperor's right-hand man.Not much, though, as apparently Lucien wants Alexandria doing work that is /so/ beneath her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non-smut world building for my own satisfaction

"You've got to be kidding me." Alexandria muttered as she read over the list of rules again. 

"Hardly, my little kitten." Lucien said, his arm resting around her waist in a possessive manner. 

It had been bad enough when Alexandria was caught and sentences to  _sex slavery._ Now this arrogant lordling had bought her, raped her, and made off with her in the middle of the night. She couldn't deny he was handsome, with silky black hair, sensual amber eyes, strong jaw, and a muscular body - he was every woman's wet dream, really - but that hardly made it any better. Besides, he was a  _vampire._ The feel of his teeth on her neck... is sent a shiver down her spine that she hoped was simply fear. 

After their,  _ahem,_ rendezvous in the cell, Alexandria had woken up in a carriage, wrapped in a luxurious mink fur cloak. It was more expensive than anything Alexandria had ever owned. When Lucien noticed she was awake, he handed her a list of rules.  _Thirty_ of them!

They were mostly standard, like not cursing, but others was such  _bullshit_ ("you shall not enter a room without knocking three times" was the worst)."You already raped me." Alexandria muttered angrily, her ears flattening against her head. "And now I have to follow some stupid rules?"

"You're lucky enough." Lucien's, what did he call it?  _Vizier_ spoke up, his eyes glittering with jealousy as he sat across from them. Alexandria had the distinct feeling the werebeast wanted to take her place.  _I would gladly let you._ She thought glumly. Werebeasts were all the same to her, too aggressive, too instinctual. She couldn't even tell what subspecies he was, nor did she care enough to ask. 

Lucien laughed quietly, a deep, rumbling noise that made Alexandria's traitorous body tingle. "Now, now, Abel. She's new to it all. Give her some time to adjust."

"Or you could just send me back." Alexandria interrupted. "You don't have to keep me. I bet I'll just be in your way." 

"No such thing." Lucien said, smiling indulgently.  _Damn._ It looked like this Lucien guy would be harder to deal with than Alexandria thought. She sighed and closed her eyes, pointedly dropping the scroll on the floor, curling up in the mink-furred cloak. 

A sharp shove forced Alexandria off the soft cushions. "Hey!" She snapped as she hit the hard wooden floor. Down here, she could feel every rocky bump of the carriage. "What the hell, man?!"

"Don't make messes." Lucien said cheerfully. "Rule number fourteen. If you're going to act like an animal, you can lay on the floor like one."

"Bastard." Alexandria muttered, picking up the scroll. "Fine. I won't throw it on the floor." Instead, she looked him dead in the eye, trying not to quell under his intense and  _dominant_ gaze, she crumpled it up and stuffed it into the cushions. 

Lucien's eyes widened ever so slightly, making Alexandria feel like she'd won a victory. That feeling withered and died when she saw his face cloud over, his brilliant amber eyes becoming stormy. "I see." He said, his low voice rumbling like distant thunder. "If that's how you want to play, then I'll have to teach you how to act the hard way."

The way Lucien said it made Alexandria shiver, and not just in fear.  _What is he going to do to me?_

_~_

The answer was housework, apparently. 

Alexandria fumed silently as she organized the books in a rather sizable library, going over what had happened. She expected something kinky - it wouldn't be the first time a man in power decided punishment would mean sex - but  _this?_ This was cruel. Lucien hadn't even bothered to show her around, delegating that job to Abel. The werebeast - were _leopard,_ as he had haughtily told Alexandria when she asked - was short and curt as he led her through the maze of rooms.

Omyrian houses were weird to Alexandria: they didn't have hallways, just rooms that connected together like puzzle pieces, and the rooms were split into three types - the wives' rooms, which the primary and secondary wives stayed, alongside the concubines; the guest rooms; and the master's rooms. Alexandria hadn't been permitted inside the guest or wives' rooms (because " _slaves_ don't belong there," according to Abel), but she was shown around Lucien's quarters to make sure she could be at his every beck and call. She rolled her eyes at the notion. 

After the tour, Abel had shoved her inside the library, told her to organize by the author name and go to Lucien's bedroom when she was done, and then disappeared. It was ten minutes later that she realized no one had even given her  _clothes._ She was still wrapped up in the cloak, which she had to fasten in a way that it didn't fall off her body. 

Alexandria squinted at the strange symbols, trying to make sense of it. Omyrian wasn't her native language and she couldn't read it to save her life. Did that mean she was going to admit it to Lucien or his snobby little lap dog Abel? Hell no. She decided to suffer instead. 

The ceiling windows began to light up, alerting Alexandria to the fact that it was almost morning. She swished her tail and glanced at the piles of books around her. "I guess I can't do anything about this." She muttered quietly. One of the rules was to always do the work assigned, but another rule was to not be awake during daylight.  _Damn vampire schedule._ Her kind, the senri, were crepuscular, or active during the dawn and dusk. The nighttime rule would be one she'd break often. 

_Maybe it'll teach his smug face a lesson._

Just as Alexandria was heading to Lucien's room, her stomach rumbled. She realized she hadn't eaten since yesterday, when she'd still been in prison. The food they served was hardly even food at all, mostly consisting of vegetable mush that her body couldn't even digest, being a carnivore. 

"One of the rules is to eat two meals a day." Alexandria told to herself, debating on which rule she was going to break.

It wasn't even a question. Alexandria took two seconds to decide and headed towards the kitchens. The two cooks that worked there were wrapping up, but looked up when she entered. 

"Ah, you're the new girl, eh?" The older cook, an aging orc man with a broken tusk, asked in a thick accent. 

"Yeah." Alexandria tried to give him a smile, but it was hard with tangled hair and no clothes but a cloak. 

The other cook, a younger elvish woman, clicked her tongue in disapproval. "The boy didn't even give her clothes. Honestly, what was he thinking?" She started walking towards a doorway. "Dear, what would you like to eat?"

"I- uh, meat? I can only eat meat."

"She's a senri, Sophie." The orc called out, moving to wash the dishes. "They used to be common here, but I thought they'd all disappeared."

"You should have told me sooner, Haguk!" The elf - Sophie - replied in an exasperated tone. She came back out, holding a small slab of bloody beef. The smell made my mouth water. "Honestly, you know I don't come from here," Sophie continued as she prepared the meat, "you need to help me with things."

"It's fine." Alexandria said before Haguk could reply, giving Sophie a small smile. "We don't like to be spoken about. Bad luck."

"See?" Haguk laughed. "That's why."

"Oh, bull!" Sophie replied, waving her fingers to ignite a small fire on the stove. "You didn't know that."

Alexandria watched the two cooks bicker back and forth, amused and nostalgic at the same time. Her siblings used to argue like this. 

After a few minutes, Sophie handed Alexandria a plate of steaming sauteed beef. "Eat quickly, girl. Lucien won't be asleep quite yet. You can sneak in without him noticing if you're lucky."

Not bothering to question how Sophie knew about her predicament, Alexandria gobbled down the delicious food, thanked both of the cooks, and scurried through the rooms. A couple times she got lost, finding pretty much every other room except for Lucien's. 

When she finally managed to find the right room, Alexandria poked her head around the doorframe and peered in cautiously. The first room - a lounge - was empty. Slinking over to the bedroom, she was relieved when it was empty too. But, before she could get in bed, a voice called from the closet. 

"You finally made it." Lucien's deep, rumbling voice made Alexandria's stomach flutter, which she silently scolded herself for. The man stepped out of the closet, wearing loose sleep pants and no shirt. Alexandria used every bit of her willpower to keep her eyes on his face and not the strong chest littered with tiny scars. 

"I had to eat. It's a rule, right?" Alexandria said, trying to stand straighter. Even so, the woman hardly reached Lucien's shoulder. He gazed down at her with unreadable eyes, the burning amber reminding Alexandria of whiskey. 

"... fine." Lucien said at last, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her firmly against that chest she had tried her hardest to ignore. "You'll need a bath in the morning, but it's too late now." 

"Early, you mean." Alexandria couldn't help but say. The quip made Lucien roll his eyes, but otherwise he didn't acknowledge it.

Lucien didn't move for a long moment, just holding Alexandria against his chest. She tried her hardest not to notice the masculine smell or the hard muscles against her cheek. After a little while, standing there in silence became utterly unbearable. Alexandria pulled away, walking to the bed. She could hear Lucien's quiet laugh behind her and tried not to think about what sort of test that had been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An outlook on the rules Lucien gave Alexandria, plus the outline of the house.

**Rules**

  1. Do not speak unless spoken to first
  2. One shall not enter a room before knocking three times 
  3. Remain polite at all times
  4. Violence is prohibited 
  5. Swearing is prohibited 
  6. Arguing is prohibited
  7. Lying is prohibited
  8. Drinking alcohol without permission is prohibited
  9. Smoking is prohibited 
  10. Drug use is prohibited 
  11. Discrimination based on species and/or gender is prohibited 
  12. Running inside is prohibited 
  13. Rough-housing is prohibited 
  14. Creating messes is prohibited  
  15. Talking loudly is prohibited
  16. Work must be done in the time requested by the master
  17. Work must be done immediately
  18. Work must be done with the highest quality effort
  19. One must keep to a nocturnal schedule
  20. One must eat food twice a day to maintain healthy body weight 
  21. One cannot cut their hair without the express permission of the master
  22. One cannot attain piercings or tattoos without the express permission of the master
  23. One cannot wear clothes not given to them by the master
  24. One cannot sleep where the master has not told them to
  25. One must follow every command given by the master
  26. One must show all courtesy to guests of the master
  27. One must not eat before the master or guests are served
  28. One must never be with the master unless invited or in an assigned area of work
  29. No fires may be started without permission 
  30. No magic may be used without permission of the master  



[Lucien's Villa](http://s32.photobucket.com/user/usernamesarehard/media/LuciensVilla_zpsi5geek8s.jpg.html?filters%5Buser%5D=147320107&filters%5Brecent%5D=1&sort=1&o=0)


End file.
